Que las canciones Cuenten historias
by Emina Megpoid-116
Summary: Canciones (oneshot o two shot) que son Personaje x Lectora (pd: es mi primer fic aqui, me encantan las que han escrito este tipo de historias!). Personaje: Xanxus X lectora/ Cancion :Perfect Day por Super-Cell / -q-que… que está pasando…- soltaste al ver a esas figuras allí/ vaya sí que demoraste esta vez en el recorrido, basura...
1. Chapter 1

N.A: bueno sé que debo seguir con mi historia de Bleach (ichiruki) pero me volví a ver KHR y bueno, e leído algunos fic sobre un "Personaje x Lector" que me a fascinado. Así que me vengo a arriesgar

El proyecto de bleach estará descontinuado por ahora (es que estoy en practica y también tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo, así que de verdad no me queda tiempo) así que espero que esperen y ojala a mis lectores que me siguen no me maten.

Canción es de la cantante Valshe. Gran cantante, y como dice el titulo la canción se llama Jester

PD: el bufón es el lector y envés de una "princesa" será un "príncipe" (por si las dudas xD)

-…..-

"_**Jester"**_

Aun recuerdas como sucedió todo, todo comenzó con un "había una vez" pero en esta ocasión en vez es un tanto diferente… aun recuerdas, habías llegado con tu padre al gran castillo, ambos como bufones ya que era su profesión.

Un hermoso castillo, el castillo de los Vongola. Pasaron los años, tu padre enfermo, el noveno rey intento ayudarles a ambos, ya que siempre sus show eran muy bien recibido por todos en la corte, pero no se pudo hacer mucho, el corazón fue débil, y lamentablemente cerro sus ojos para siempre. Decidiste vivir por tu cuenta aunque el decimo rey y sus guardianes te ayudarían, decidiste trabajar en la plaza central ganando lo necesario para vivir. Todo fue bueno, pero el rey te mando a llamar y conociste a los próximos monarcas y al decimo rey, como ultima voluntad del noveno decidiste quedarte como la bufona real, vivirías en el castillo y alegrarías en cada fiesta o reunión que se te solicitase, solo un pequeño precio, ninguno debía enterarse de que eras una mujer.

Tu Aceptaste y el noveno a las pocas horas durmió para siempre…

Por ello usas una mascara blanca que tapaba la mitad de tu cara, dejando el lado izquierdo al publico junto con tu boca, tu cabello alguna vez largo ahora corto como un chico, tu vestimenta no cambio tanto solamente que ahora usabas un pantalón negro holgado, camisa de nilo blanca, una chaquetilla color café sobre la camisa, tu pañoleta color morada (en señal de tu difunto padre), los típicos accesorios para completar tu vestuario y la estrella color violeta junto con tu flauta de cristal, un regalo del rey en tu cumpleaños (mientras tu padre aun vivía). Todo esto sobre unas vendas que colocabas sobre tu pecho para que no se dieran cuenta que eras una mujer.

_**Seijaku wo matotta butai FURIGIA no naka de odoru  
Koyoi futari enjiru no wa "Utsukushii Koi no Story"**_

_**Seija no kamen wo hagi Yuuge made yobiidasu  
Yoru wo mau roiro no ito de  
¡Kakitatetekure!**_

Los años pasaban, nadie se daba cuenta de tu condición y tú hacías lo que más te gustaba, hacer reír a la gente, en especial al grupo de los vongolas sentías que ellos lo necesitaban más. Pero como todo no es eterno sucedió lo inevitable, todo por un maldito incidente en el castillo.

Se suponía que habían logrado detener al intruso, pero nadien entero que había una rata* en el castillo, cuando lograste llegar al lugar encontraste que tenían al rey Tsuna bajo una espada, mientras los otros guardianes no podían hacer nada, todo por culpa de esa rata.

-Sera mejor que no se atrevan hacer nada- tu te escondiste atrás de un pilar para que no te vieran- o sino… el gran rey _Tsunayoshi_ Sawada dejara de existir- viste como la rata apuntaba con una espada el cuello de tsuna-san, y te asustaste al ver como de este brotaba una pequeña gota de sangre

-Maldito…-no hiso falta saber quien fue, lo conocías hace años para saber que ese fue la mano derecha del rey, Gokudera Hayato, el cual se veía reducido ,como todos los demás.

Pensaste en algo rápido, viste la gran cortina de seda costosa, aceptaste ya que Reborn te lo descontaría de tu paga mensual, pero todo valía para salvar al rey. Subiste con cautela el pilar, años de trapecista y malabarismo te tenían que servir, llegaste hasta lo mas alto que pudiste, ninguno se dio cuenta y te felicitaste mentalmente, y rápidamente con tu navaja de mano rajaste la tela haciendo un ruido sordo pero que sirvió ya que apenas el hombre levanto la vista tsuna logro escapar y agarraste uno de los cordones de la cortina para bajar, pero lo que no contaste es que el hombre logro sacar su espada para romper la tela y liberarse, los guardianes estaban concentrado en su rey, y como todo buen rata se vengo de ti haciéndote un corte vertical en todo tu torso abriendo tu camisa y chaleco, dejando al descubierto tus vendas que ahora solo eran un manojo de tela. El hombre sorprendido de que eras una mujer hiso su furia crecer, tu vista estaba borrosa viste como la espada se levantaba en contra ti esperaste el golpe final pero nunca llego solo un sonido de aceros chocando, un grito desgarrador y tu cerraste los ojos.

_**Izanai no doukeshi ni Saa kuchizukete  
Yuriokoshita netsu wo Daite  
Hodasareta kanashimi ga jama suru nara  
Semete ima wa boukyaku no naka de  
Kimi ni kogarete**_

El tiempo pasó, tu te recuperaste, todos los guardianes te felicitaron aunque aun se sorprendieron de que eras una mujer pero lo aceptaron con gracia ya que parecías chico con las vendas. El rey te quiso condecorar pero decidiste no recibir la condecoración, eras un bufón y solo eso, aunque tsuna insistió tú determinación fue mucho más fuerte. Los meses pasaron, sentías como los guardianes y hasta el mismo rey se concentraban mas en ti y en tus bailes que asías para animar a las personas, no comentaste nada solo reborn tal ves se entero de algo pero tampoco comento nada.

Pero sentiste como tus sentimientos de mujer florecían con cada uno de ellos, ya no era una amistad o amor fraternal, lo sabias y te asustabas así que decidiste optar por lo sano y n comentárselo a nadie.

-y como acto final… tocare una bella melodía con mi gran compañero "lirio"- el nombre de tu flauta, aun te sorprendías de como algunas chicas, e incluso mujeres casadas, tu mascara bien sujeta, las vendas en el lugar correspondiente así que para los ojos de los demás eras un chico joven así que no te sorprendías de esas reacciones que lamentablemente estabas acostumbrada- si su majestad lo permite…- pediste la autorización escuchando como varios de los invitados rogaban a tsuna que diese la autorización, subiste tu vista para saberla, pero te sorprendiste de la mirada que te dio, una de mescla de sentimientos, una mescla que no debería venir de él. Viste a los otros guardianes que tenia una mirada parecida pero a la vez igual de intensa que la del peli café

-Sera un honor, nuestro querido bufón- sentencio y sea era la forma de como te daba autorización, pero claro antes solo era un "prosiga, bufón" o "por su puesto, bufón" pero eso jamás, por eso dudaste un poco pero al ver como la mirada ilusionada de los pequeños que asistieron a tal fiesta se ensombrecía un poco decidiste dejar las dudas y actuar para tocar una melodía hermosa y a la vez contagiosa, cerraste tus ojos y te concentraste solo en la melodía, nada mas.

_**Matataki ga oeru koro ni wa Shinjitsu dake wo utatte  
Kisokuteki na yume no naka de nani hitotsu mo katarezu ni**_

_**Seija wa haitoku ni Yubisashi warau dake  
Utsuro ni kaeru makuai wo  
Samayoi nagara**_

Siempre después de cada fiesta desaparecías, como una sombra pero esta ves tuviste una compañía. Cuando llegaste al jardín a descansar y a despojar tu rostro de la mascara sentiste la presencia de alguien atrás tuyo, al darte vuelta te sorprendiste de ver a tu rey intentando esconderse, aunque al capa que era heredada desde la primera generación hiso que fuera imposible

-Tsuna-sama, que pasa?- tal vez alguien quedo insatisfecho con el show, te dijiste

-A, etto… excelente espectáculo bufón real!- el no sabia tu nombre, era una ley de los bufones nunca revelar su nombre, aunque algunos la rompían solo a algunas personas se les podía decir.

-Muchas gracias, tsuna-sama- le sonreíste apenada, así que te tendiste en el césped para mirar hacia el cielo- la noche esta bella- comentaste para romper un poco el silencio.

-Tienes razón…-tsuna te miro y sonrió un tanto sonrojado, lo notaste ya que la luz de la luna y las velas del palacio le daban un toque místico a él y al lugar- sabes e querido saber… por que esa estrella- te toco con delicadeza la estrella de tu lado izquierdo

-mmm creo que es mi sello de que estoy sin pareja- recordaste lo que le solías decir a las mujeres que te preguntaban lo mismo y la respuesta salió por si sola- así que creo que es eso…- callaste súbitamente al sentir como tsuna te acariciaba la zona donde tenias la estrella- t-tsuna-sama?

-pues eso creo que hoy cambiara…- lo miraste con duda al ver como su rostro se acercaba- desde ahora… creo que cambiaremos esa estrella por una luna…- sus labios se sellaron en los tuyos, te sorprendiste al ver como el rey te besaba a ti un bufón pero de apoco reaccionaste y te intentaste alejar, sabias que lo intentaste, pero… la tentación gano y pudiste sentir como tsuna sonreía entre el beso, mas aun cunado tu lengua con la de él entraron en una batalla para que una saliese ganadora...

_**Oboreteku doukeshi ni Saa kuchizukete  
Uso demo kamawanai Aishite  
Nokosareta gekijou mo nomikomu nara  
Awa ni naru iki mo dekinu mama  
Kimi wo wasureteiku**_

Tu relación con el Rey fue algo secreto, ambos lo decidieron, los guardianes se enteraron ya que él mismo se los dijo algunos no podían creerlo pero aceptaron si su rey estaba feliz, ellos lo aceptaban así que con ello solo era necesario. Te enteraste que los sentimientos que algunos tenían por ti solo eran de hermandad, te alegraste ya que no querías que ninguno sufriera.

En la corte tu eras el bufón, con tus amigos y tu rey eras la chica que le robo el corazón al cielo. Sus encuentro eran en el mismo jardín a la misma hora, nadie sabia de ellos eran su secreto mejor escondido. Así que a la hora de despedirse siempre olvidaban el irse a sus que aceres.

_**Izanai no doukeshi ni Saa kuchizukete  
Yuriokoshita netsu wo Daite  
Hodasareta kanashimi ga jama suru nara  
Semete ima wa boukyaku no naka de**_

Pero todo lo bello tiene que terminar, en especial un romance prohibido como el suyo.

Te enteraste por casualidad, sin querer, te enteraste… El rey Tsuna se casaría… pero no contigo, Sino con una princesa del reino vecino. Te alejaste a tropezones sin hacer ruido, no había nadie en los pasillos y lo agradeciste ya que verían como el dibujo de la luna se desvanecía por culpa de las lagrimas para solo dejar una mancha de pintura.

Entraste a tu cuarto que se encontraba lo más lejos posible de los guardianes y el rey. Caíste poco a poco al piso para retirar la mascara, la cual solo te sacabas con tsuna, viste hacia la ventana para ver como la luz de la tarde se colaba en ella.

-Un día bello arruinado… justo hoy que es mi cumpleaños…- miraste ahora hacia tu armario y te acercaste lentamente para ver el último regalo de tu padre envuelto en una caja con una cinta negra. Dejaste las lagrimas a un lado para ver el regalo de tu progenitor, mientras lo desenvolvías viste una nota la cual llamo tu atención y decidiste leerla en voz alta- _"no se porque tal vez estés pasando ahora, pero sé que te amo mi pequeña golondrina cantora, este es un regalo de mi parte y de tu madre…"_- las lagrimas asieron acto de presencia, tu madre murió al darte luz, pero tu padre nunca jamás te lo reclamo- _"… un pequeño regalo, una marioneta por su parte, una de sus creaciones mas preciadas ya que con ella nos conocimos. Mis cartas las que siempre ocupaba en los actos callejeros, espero te sirvan con amor tu padre y tu madre."_- sacaste con cuidado los obsequios en una caja mas pequeña venían unas cartas de color negro con diseño blanco, unas cartas que no habías visto hace mucho. Para luego sacar dos marionetas estas eran de unos esqueletos pero tal eran los detalles de cada uno que quedaste impresionada. Guardaste ambas cosas con cuidado en su caja para luego mirar dentro del armario- yo… no seres mas de este lugar… si le veo con la princesa estoy segura que moriré de dolor…de desamor…

Viste ahora por la ventana ya era de noche… te verías con tsuna, tu corazón se contrajo la garganta se te seco y las lagrimas se amontonaron en tus ojos pero negaste a derramar alguna.

-con esto no me olvidaras…- dijiste al cielo mientras tomabas entre tu manos tu flauta y la estrellabas contra el piso para que saltase miles de cristales.

A la mañana siguiente tsuna despertó, te estuvo esperando toda la noche pero llego el momento en que el frio se hiso presente así que decidió volver a su alcoba y no molestar a tu habitación.

-mi bufón por que no llegaste- se lamentaba mientras se acomodaba su vestimenta diaria, logro vestirse antes de que su mano derecha llegase azotando su puerta

-Decimo!- gokudera se encontraba respirando agitadamente- es… el…. Bufón… el ... no…-pero tsuna no escucho y hecho a correr donde se encontraba la habitación del bufón para encontrarse con un paisaje que le dejo un mal sabor de boca.

El cuarto estaba con manteles blancos, la cama perfectamente tendida y encima de la mesa del té una caja de color rojo con un listón blanco sobre el. Se acercó con vacilación para luego deshacer la cinta que envolvía la caja, al sacar la tapa encontró un trozo de papel con la mascara de su bufón que en su perfecta cubierta color blanca tenia el dibujo de una luna color violeta. Con cuidado la tomo para luego dejarla en la mesa y leer el papel con cuidado.

-_"Es hora de decir adiós, sé que su majestad esta comprometido con la princesa del norte. Este bufón no interferirá en este compromiso, así que como obsequio de matrimonio este servidor le ofrece una mascara, para que no olvide que sus sentimientos ni este bufón que le ofrece sus sentimientos rotos…"-_

Tsuna se derrumbo al suelo, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, lagrimas que solo su guardianes vieron. Jamás dirían anda pero en esta ocasión vieron a su Rey Caer.

Algunos meses pasaron, tu no sabias que hubo pasado con la boda, te encontrabas muy lejos haciendo arte callejero, tu mascara que cubría la mitad de tu rostro, tu rostro con la estrella ahora bicolor, un morado esperanza y un dorado el cual te recordaba los ojos de tu Rey, tu cabello había crecido un poco, lo suficiente para darte una apariencia inocente que tu color de cabello aumentaba mas. Tus ropas eran las mismas solo que ahora no usabas el vendaje, no era necesario el pueblo era pequeño además que viajabas muy seguido así que nunca volvías a un lugar otra vez, tu marionetas, que en ocasiones asustaban a los niños pero luego se maravillaban con tus cartas que eran un gran juego de magia. Tu nueva flauta que maravillaba a las personas.

_**Kowareteku doukeshi ni Saa kuchizukete  
Togireyuku shirabe wo Nadete  
Shiawase no shuuen wo kanadenagara  
Fukiageru kazaoto no naka de  
Ai ni naita jester**_

-El bufón no tenia amor…- susurraste al viento mientras te estirabas sobre la carreta llena de heno que amablemente un hombre y su esposa se ofrecieron a llevarte al siguiente pueblo.

Mientras sin que te enterases en otro lugar, más exactamente un castillo, un Rey de ojos color miel miraba una mascara en sus manos. Los guardianes que lo rodeaban sonreían alegremente al saber las noticias que un guardia traía consigo

-Lo que dices es cierto?- le pregunto el rey peli castaño a su guardia el cual asintió

-Si su majestad, se dice que el bufón…- sintió la mirada de los guardianes con la de los y especial la del rey se aclaró al garganta- quiero decir, la señorita se encuentra viajando hacia el sur, donde se encuentra el pueblo de Tomoeda, cuales son sus ordenes

-Síganla- no dudo ni un momento tsuna para luego agregar con una sonrisa cálida- quiero que la sigan y la traigan devuelta aquí- el guardia hiso una reverencia para luego retirarse

-Quien hubiese pensado que una mujer bufón dominaría el cielo- comento reborn con una sonrisa

-te lo debo de agradecer, reborn, a todos, ya que si me hubiera casado con esa princesa no solo el reino hubiera caído en las manos equivocadas- sentencio tsuna mientras se ponía la mascara y una sonrisa brotaba de sus labios- nos veremos luego… mi querida bufón real… mi reina…

-…..-

N.A: ok... 8 paginas no están mal verdad?, bueno ustedes deciden, estos son OOC que are con cada canción que escuche y me guste (acepto alguna canción si quieren no importa que sea en español o ingles). Espero mas que nada que les allá gustado a ustedes, la canción de valshe de verdad me gusta mucho de echo me la imagine pero en vez de la lectora hubiese sido un personaje de KHR, pero… nha soy rara así que aquí tiene esta cosa que se me ocurrió a las 23:30 pm del día 18/12/2012 para terminar el 19/12/2012 a las 1:10 am… pero será, ne?.Ojala dejen sus comentarios por que es mi primer KHR, y agradezco a Shana (mi vecina y amiga… que me animo a hacer esto y ahora esta roncando (si ronca .-.) en mi cama, mientras yo estoy en el saco de dormir... que injusta la vida, no?).

Aquí les dejo el video con el sub español para que lo escuchen. Recuerden sacar los espacios!: www. Youtube watch?v = JtZEa8wwH8M

_**¿Comentarios?**_


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: Me alegra que lso rew que recibi les aya gustado esta emmm "cuenta historia" de las canciones, gracias también a _**Yami Krismiya **_que fue la primera en comentar ., también a_** Nate-Awesome-Kirkland**_ que me dio a ver varias canciones, y otra vez a _**Dayana27**_ que para la próxima canción ira para ti n.n. Gracias primero por aceptarme en esta sección de KHR que es la primera vez que escribo por aquí … ya mejro continuemos por que se cuanto aveces puedo dar la lata XD.

PD: Este oneshot lo escribi para la pagina de corazón de melón, donde me cerraron todo por que no podía colocarlos en spoiler. Como sea, se los traigo aquí con un personaje muy en particular y que es mi favorito (XDDD y no es broma ò.ó.bueno si pero me encanta hollow ichigo ;/w/; ) asi que espero que les guste. Eso no quiere decir que llege copie y pegue, sino que tuve que leérmelo de nuevo y arreglar muchas cosas que no devian parecer… mmm creo que esto seria un "T?"…. bueno solo digo, lean y sé que doy lata aquí xD

Pd 2: dejen alguna critica, tomatazo, dinamitazo… no dinamita no o sino no sobrevivo

-…-

_**Eat me  
**_

_**dare mo ga minna motomeru SUTOORII**__**  
dare mo ga amai amai yume o miru**__**  
kuchibiru kara afureru hodo ni**__**  
shiawase na ketsumatsu no monogatari**_

-Gokudera ten cuidado al colocar la crema… ya no importa…-con cansancio miraste a tu compañero de clases domesticas, que no era muy bueno en esta sección- por lo menos puedes poner un poco de atención ¿no?- le regañaste viendo como varios de tus compañeros soltaban una risilla, sabias lo que pasaría a continuación, por lo que solo miraste observando el cambio de su cara que de un segundo a otro estar rojo, pero no de vergüenza sino de furia

-cállense malditos idiotas!-bramo el muchacho, un peliplata bien parecido, de ojos color verde como cuando haces tu dulce de menta- si no quieren morir ahórrense las risas!- y con esto logro callar al curso completo pero recibiendo un suspiro de cansancio de tu compañera- igual para ti- te miro mientras tu le dabas una mirada de desinterés.

-si, si lo que digas… ahora pásame la colapez intentare reparar un poco el caos que has echo y así no nos saquemos tan mala nota en esto- miro el contenedor que tenia la mezcla que era, al parecer, la nota de la asignatura- vamos que queda poco tiempo- le apuraste haciendo que gokudera se moviera a regañadientes y un tanto sonrojado al mirarte con el delantal. Aunque esto no lo notaste ya que estabas concentrada en intentar salvar la mezcla.

**dakedo watashi wa anata no naka de wa****  
amata no bamen no naka no ichi PEEJI****  
nodomoto sugireba wasurerarete shimau you na****  
ikizuri no SHINDERERA**

-Gokudera-san tiene suerte- comentaba unos de tus compañeros de salón del nombrado sin ser consiente que el chico escuchaba escondido atrás de una pared- tener a senpai como compañera de cocina es tener la mejor nota asegurada

-ni que lo digas, además sus preparaciones son tan buenas que superan a la profesora- le respondió uno del grupo

-aun no entiendo como gokudera-san no se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene el tenerla de compañera- fue el ultimo comentario antes de que el grupo de chicos se alejase.

-creo que le daré las gracias… creo que aun esta en el salón de cocina…-el chico encamino hacia la sala de cocina y al entre abrir la puerta pudo ver a su compañera moviéndose de un lado a otro con otras chicas mas, y al tener la puerta entre abierta pudo entender las cosas que hablaban

-Oye senpai- te comento una de sus compañeras que no te dejaban de decir así al ver como eres buena en la cocina- la idea es genial y como tú sabes hacer los mejores pasteles y cosas por el estilo será un éxito!

-pero también las camareras y camareros que atenderán para el festival- le respondiste mientras guardabas un plato de la alacena- así que no todo el merito es mio, recuerden que la profesora nos emprestara la cocina... Bueno me la emprestara – soltaste una risilla mientras continuabas ordenando el mesón- así que recuerden traer las cosas para mañana yo ya les avise a los chicos, también lo enviare en correo electrónico para cada uno así que intenten llegar temprano mañana el día del aniversario del instituto- y con ese ultimo comentario el peliplata vio como se alistaban para irse así que decidió emprender antes la retirada

-verdad mañana es el aniversario… maldición me toca ser camarero…- suspiro con cansancio alejándose por la reja del instituto sin ser consiente de que le mirabas desde la ventana de la sala de cocina.

-Hayato idiota… mas te vale haberlo escuchado bien -recordaste cunado viste al peliplata bajar apurado por la escalera y sacando conclusiones obvias supusiste que las había escuchado allí y a tus compañeras- por que cada ves que veo tus ojos me acuerdo de los dulces de dango o dulces de menta…- volviste a suspirar para ahora tomar tus cosas e ir a tu hogar

**boukensha no you na anata no hitomi ni****  
boukansha no you na kobako ga hitotsu****  
furueru te de hiraite****  
tegakari o saguru you ni watashi o mitsumeru**

Al día siguiente se podía apreciar el instituto con varios decorados especial por el aniversario, al menos a una persona le encontraba un tanto exagerado.

-no entiendo como me obligaron a hacer esto- viste que murmuraba a regañadientes gokudera que miraba el lugar donde el y sus compañeros de grado estarían vendiendo para recolectar también un poco de dinero para fin de año

-no reniegues tanto hayato!-el chico se voltio para verte hablándole con tu cucharon de palo y un su delantal blanco manchado con manchas de harina y mas mezclas- y deja de murmurar y ve a atender a los clientes, recuerda que falta poco para que cerremos y nos vayamos!- le respondiste un tanto sonrojada pero con una gran sonrisa logrando que el chico te diera una pequeña

-se puede saber que has hecho en la cocina?- te pregunto pero al ver tu cara de duda continuo- estas toda manchada incluso el pañuelo de tu cabeza- te sacudió suavemente el pañuelo anterior mente nombrado, logrando que cerraras los ojos al momento que una pequeña nubecita blanca se deshizo en e aire- valla…

-woow…- susurraste viendo donde estaba la nubecilla blanca pero tus ojos chocaron con unos de color esmeralda- dulce de menta…- dijiste en susurro

-que?- un tanto confuso él te miro mientras te sonrojabas al verte descubierta

-que, que… que dulces de menta! Tengo que intentar hacer de esos ahora que me acuerdo – una risa nerviosa escapo de ti mientras dabas media vuelta para avanzar pero te detuviste y diste medio giro para ver al peliplata- hayato…- el chico te miro y vio que estabas seria- tienes que sacar papel para ver quien me ayudara a ordenar la cocina- el chico te miraba atónito pero saco un papel de la bolsita que le tendías, al sacarlo lo abrió y sus ojos también

-… parece que en la cocina que siempre vamos juntos- le dijo mostrando el papel que decía "ayudar en la cocina" pero lo dijo con una sonrisa que se te antojo un tanto picara

-bien… nos vemos hayatol! Ni se te ocurra escapar osino no te ayudo mas cocina!- amenazaste mientras volvías a retomar el camino a la cocina.

**sono mama touch me.****  
hold me. kiss me. eat me...****  
****kasanariau SUTOORII****  
hitotsu ni nareru nara tsugi no PEEJI****  
irarenakatta toshite mo mou shiawase yo**

Ya era la hora de la salida del evento, se veían alumnos suspirando con cansancio y algunos aun con un poco de energía ayudando a sus demás compañeros a guardar los puestos para el próximo año. Pero viste como el peliplata suspiro con cansancio al ver la escena frente él. Te encontrabas con tu delantal blanco, que cubría gran parte del uniforme, estaba lleno de manchas y un tanto arrugado, el pañuelo con al parecer más harina y ni que decir de tu rostro que se encontraba cubierto con manchas de harina y mezclas. Tampoco tu lugar de trabajo estaba muy limpio sin contar que cuando gokudera entro te asusto haciendo que soltaras al aire unos cuantos ingredientes, que llevabas a guardar, haciendo que quedaran esparcidos por todo el lugar.

-…-viste que él seguía mirando el lugar y soltando uno más de los tantos suspiros que llevaba en el día- empecemos a ordenar…-pero al verte sentada en el piso y con más harina solo pudo reír si ver que lo mirabas sorprendida y un tanto sonrojada.

-Gokudera!- despertaste de tu ensoñación, tu solo lo llamabas por su apellido cuando estabas seria o enojada, para luego ponerte de pie y caminar hacia él- no pienses solo en- no pudiste continuar por que pisaste un huevo roto en el piso que te hiso resbalar y al intentar agarrarte de algo cercano, por desgracia fue el chico, haciendo que este cayera junto con a ti o mejor dicho debajo de ti.

-…ugh… esto se llama Karma…-murmuro él viendo al techo pero después tu cara pareció en su campo de visión- tu que dices?

**anata ga kagi o nigiru sono tame ni****  
watashi wa anata no naka ni tokete yuku****  
usugurai heya de yokotawatta****  
chiisana karada ga akaku somaru**

-karma, definitivamente karma- le respondiste pero al poco fue consiente de su posición, un tanto comprometedora, tenias las piernas a cada lado de la cadera de gokudera y súmale que te encontraba arriba y semi-sentada

-… no me incomodaría esta posición si nos encontráramos en- pero callo al ver tu rostro rojo, tanto de vergüenza como de furia- me callo

-mejor- te levantaste y le ayudaste para luego comenzar a ordenar lo que les llevaría varios minutos.

_**hitokuchi kajireba karada ga hototte**__**  
futakuchi kajireba miru miru ookiku**__**  
sonna tanjun na KOTO**__**  
kurikaeshi ikiru tame ni watashi umareta no**_

Mientras ordenaban el ojiverde no podía dejar de mirarte de soslayo en especial cuando mordías uno de esos chocolatillos que dejaban un poco de este a los alrededores de tus labios y que sacabas un poco con la lengua, un gesto inocente y sin conocimiento tuyo pero que logro sonrojar un tanto al peliplata que aparto la vista inmediatamente

_**kono mama touch me.**__**  
hold me. kiss me. eat me...**__**  
**__**kasanariau nukumori**__**  
hitotsu ni nareru nara tsugi no PEEJI**__**  
yumemitari nante mou shinakute ii**_

-hey hayato quieres?- le ofreciste al chico el cual estaba un tanto nervioso- son chocolatillos de menta, de seguro te gustan- le colocaste el chocolate tan cerca de los labios y como el chico sujetaba unos platos no pudo sino abrir la boca a la espera del chocolate- pero cierra los ojos- le recriminaste y sorprendiéndote él los cerro para que unos segundo después tu poder introducirle una mitad del chocolate al interior de su boca, al decir abrir los ojos se sorprendió de verte a ti mirándole un tanto sonrojada y con la mitad de un chocolate en tu boca, se sentía tentado.

-… después no me retes, esto es demasiado pecado, maldita mujer- no entendiste pero al ver como dejaba caer los platos para envolverte en sus brazos y juntar sus bocas en un beso apasionado y mas no pudiste que entregarte al pecado, como anterior mente dijo gokudera, para sentir la lengua traviesa del muchacho con el sabor adictivo de la menta con chocolate en la boca de ambos.

El chico en un movimiento rápido te saco la pañoleta del cabello y deshizo tu delantal que solo era un nudo en el cuello y en la cintura, tomándote en brazos te sentó en la encimera que por suerte se encontraba limpia. Como acto de reflejo enganchaste tus piernas en al cadera del chico haciéndole acercar mas, ambos suspiraron por la cercanía tan íntima que se encontraban.

**kimochii ii no ga tsumi ni naru nante****  
dare mo oshiete kurenakatta ja nai****  
saki ni susumenai nara kurikaeshite****  
kono PEEJI ga surikireru made**

Las caricias eran casi pecaminosas no se podían controlar, ya no después de tantas "peleas" e intento de amistad todo, de un momento a otro, cambiaba para dar rienda suelta a una pasión que llevaban ocultando y que para satisfacción de ambos era mutua.

-Adic…tivo…-el peliplata apenas pudo pronunciar al ver que ese beso le robo todo el aire pero con satisfacción sonrio al ver tu cara un poco ida y mas sonrojada

-mhm?- le respondiste, no podías hablar ese fue un beso que te robo todo el aire, literalmente hablando.

-Con esto eres mi novia- sentencio él, no era una pregunta era una afirmación y no dejaría que te negases, no eso si que no

-he?- aun ida pero al menos aun un poco consiente pudiste entender las palabras del chico el cual ahora lamia tu mejilla la cual tenia un poco de chocolate-ha…hayato?- no entendías su actitud ¿no se suponía que debía preguntar si querías ser su novia?

-es una afirmación, serás mi novia, no dejare que ningún otro idiota pruebe nada de ti…-esto te logro sonrojar mientras asentías tímidamente mirándole a los ojos pero el contacto no duro mucho ya que el ojiverde miro atrás de ti- hey…

-si?- te abrazaste al chico, sonrojada mas al ver la posición en la que se encontraban

- el chocolate esta tibio verdad?- asentiste con la cabeza mientras escondías la cara en su cuello- si se coloca en la piel este no quemara ¿verdad?- volviste asentir y sin que lo supieras una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro, sentiste que estiro un poco la mano peor no viste que fue para alcanzar el pocillo que contenía la sustancia y tomando un poco en sus dedos dejo un rastro de este dulce oscuro en tu muslo derecho ocasionado que dieras un saltito para retirarte un poco

-que haces!?- viste como el caminillo de las marcas de dedos partía desde la rodilla y terminaba un poco mas arriba de tu falda- hayato?- el chico te miro fijamente lo suficiente para sentirte hundida en las lagunas de color esmeraldas que tanto te gustaban

-no es obvio te comeré- le escuchaste en un susurro mientras colocaba sus labios en el comienzo del camino de chocolate, sacando un pequeño chillido de sorpresa de tu parte pero permanecías quieta mientras el chico con su lengua y labios iban borrando el caminillo hasta que paro y te miro a los ojos- espero que no quede nadie- le negaste con la cabeza mientras te mordía el labio inferior sonrojada y tus manos agarradas en el borde de al mesa- bien por que no parare hasta haber vaciado eso- apunto el contenedor del chocolate derretido el cual es considerablemente grande y alto y tenia mas de la mitad.

-hayato…!…-intentaste reclamar pero te viste interrumpida por unos labios que, apasionados, reclamaban los tuyos

En todo el tiempo de la media tarde y tarde no se les vio a ambos, tampoco los buscaron ya que si estaban ustedes dos juntos era mejor no interrumpir. Después, en el lugar donde ambos estaban, no se escucharon mas palabras coherentes, solo se podría decir que el chocolate alcanzo tanto para saciar el hambre del ojiverde y para saciar la tuya.

_**onegai touch me.**__**  
hold me. kiss me. eat me...**__**  
**__**kasanariau kuchibiru**__**  
kobako no naka kuchiru shukumei nara**__**  
amata no monogatari ni taberaretai**__**  
**_

N.A: OMG… de verdad que me encanta esta canción (sii me encanta…. *-*) pero bueno al tema, espero que les haya gustado este Regalo Adelantado de Navidad, y ojala dejen un rew… eso! xD.

PD: Intentare subir un cap semana por medio o los días domingo (asi por si als dudas) mis actualizaciones siempre serán los domingos (mejor dia para mi, me la paso en casa xd). Eso cuídense y feliz navidad! (yai! Solo faltan 6 dias para mi cumple… o yeah!)

_**:::**_

_**:::**_

_**Comentarios?**_

_**:::**_

_**:::**_


	3. Chapter 3

N.A: Bueno aqui vengo por un encargo que me hiso Dayana27, enserio creo que le atinaste aunque hibari lo tuve que colocar un poco al OOC XDDD, me alegra que los rew que recibi les aya gustado esta emmm "cuenta historia" de las canciones, gracias también a_** Nate-Awesome-Kirkland**_ que me dio a ver varias canciones y me felicito por adelantado, y otra vez a _**Dayana27**_ que va par ti esta, ya que fuiste la primera que me la pido. También a _**anle moto**_, **Amu-Hinamori12** y a **thania77.**

Gracias primero por aceptarme en esta sección de KHR que es la primera vez que escribo por aquí … ya mejor continuemos por que se cuanto a veces puedo dar la lata XD.

Pd: va a ver un pequeño flash black que ira en cursiva para que no se pierdan

-…-

**Love Distance Long Affair**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Iki o tomemasu yappa kurushii desu**_

_**Iki o suimasu san**__**ni**__**ichi**_

_**Demo kurushii desu yappa kurushii desu**_

_**Kimi ga koko ni inai no wa nande da**_

Te encontrabas en una estación de trenes para subir al transporte que te llevaría a tu destino que es la Torre de Tokio, ignorando que un pelinegro a miles de kilometro también hacia lo mismo que tú. Mirabas fijamente a las personas pasar en especia a las parejas, te encontrabas arreglando infructuosamente tu bufanda favorita, que un pelinegro que siempre usaba sus tonfas te regalo… aunque fue algo cómico ya que hiso que su pajarillo amarillo te lo trajese. Pobre Hibird te decías, fue mucho para el pequeñín pero aun así fue una grata sorpresa que siempre usabas en los inviernos y otoños.

_**Iki ga dekimasu boku ikitemasu**_

_**Ikiteiru no ni sabishii.**_

_**Demo ikitemasu waratte ikitemasu**_

_**Kimi ga koko ni inai no ni nande...?**_

Te habías tenido que ir por un tiempo, despidiéndote de todos tus amigos pero cuando quisiste despedirte de hibari… él no se encontraba, eso te dolió demasiado ya que sentías un sentimiento especial por el, así que tsuna te intento consolar, le agradeciste pero sabias que no tendría efecto

_::FLASH BLACK::_

_-tsuna…-el peli castaño te miro un tanto decaído, sabias que esto el afectaba ya aunque fue por poco tiempo te habías vuelto amiga de varios del grupo- le puedes dar esto a hibari…si?-le entregaste un papel donde estaba tu numero escrito en el_

_-no te preocupes, se lo entregare cuanto lo vea- y fue justo cuando se escucho el llamado a hacia tu vuelo, debías partír y como ultima vez te despediste de todos para subir hacia tu vuelo. Sin contar que desde atrás de unos de los pilares te veía un pelinegro._

::FIN FLASH BLACK::

_**Nee waratte ii yo nee naite mo ii yo**_

_**Nee okotte ii yo suki ni natte ii yo**_

_**Nee kisu shite ii yo nee daite mo ii yo**_

_**Nee kimi dake no boku ni shite kurete ii yo**_

Por suerte hibari si tomo tu número de teléfono, se mandaban mensajes un tanto diarios, pero lo apreciabas en especial al saber su carácter.

Pasaron algunos mese y ahora estabas de vuelta en tu hogar, se lo masajeaste a hibari no tardo mucho en devolverte el mensaje, pero sabias que esta ocasión seria la ultima que se verían… y ahora te encontrabas aquí en el tren tumbo a la torre de Tokio donde se irían a reunir. Estabas nerviosa ya que seria la primera persona en meses que te verías, te reajustaste tu chaqueta, asía frio en esta temporada e incluso creías que se podría poner a nevar en algún poco tiempo.

_**Kimi ni aemasu atashi ureshii desu**_

_**Ikiteiru kara sabishii.**_

_**Toki o tomemasu toka itte mimasu**_

_**"Doula" to negaimasu unteach...**_

Bajaste del tren, aun quedaba medio hora para reunirte con el, decidiste pasear por las calles ver a parejas reunidas tomadas de las mañanas, algunas peleando un poco, familias unidas, todo un cuadro para que soltaras una pequeña risa al ver como los niños corrían de un lado a otro. Te paraste frente a un escaparate, ya no se encontraba ese dije que tanto te gustaba y avías visto con tus amigos, que mas se podía esperar? Habían pasados meses no siempre estaría allí. Decidiste seguir caminando a paso lento viendo diferentes escaparate, viste un comercial que te llamo la atención, juraste que el que salía en él se te hacia familiar… pero dejaste de ver cuando de nuevo tu celular comenzó a vibrar una llamada de hibari, viste la hora y encaminaste a la torre mientras contestabas.

_**Nee waratte ii no? Nee naite mo ii no?**_

_**Nee okotte ii no? Suki ni natte ii no?**_

_**Nee kisu shite ii no? Nee daite mo ii no?**_

_**Atashi dake no kimi ni shite mo ii no kana...**_

-Sí?,-contestaste, era raro que el llamara, siempre mandaba mensajes

-puedes reír?- te detuviste un poco sin saber muy bien el porqué de la pregunta, hibari siempre era tan raro. Pero esto era diferente su voz era mas seria de lo normal. Lo que no sabias era que el chico se encontraba corriendo hacia la torre y sin saber tu también comenzaste a correr a la torre, tu pecho se sentía pesado no sabias el por que, él también se sentía así y tampoco sabia el porqué de esto.

– sí -contestaste, es cierto solo con el eras capas de reír y él era capas de mostrar una sonrisa para ti que era muy bien oculta

-puedes llorar también?- eso no era duda, lloraste mucho cuando te fuiste en el avión ase unos meses y no pudiste despedirte de el en persona

-Sí, puedes besarme- te atreviste a preguntar sin bajar el ritmo de tu trote, él tampoco lo hacia, no importaba atropellar algunas personas por el apuro

– sí, puedes incluso abrazarme – te contesto el, una sonrisa y unas lagrimillas se acumularon en tus ojos no sabias muy bien por qué pero intuiste que el sonreirá un poco, no te equivocabas él sonreía también

-Sí, puedes hacerme tuya y sólo tuya...

-Y tu solo tuyo…

_**Nee waratte ii yo nee naite mo **__**ii yo**_

_**Nee okotte ii yo suki ni natte ii yo**_

_**Nee kisu shite ii yo nee daite mo ii yo**_

_**Nee kimi dake no boku ni shite kurete ii yo**_

Por fin te encontrabas frente a la torre pero no suficiente con ello corriste hasta el centro y pudiste ver mientras te acercabas, mientras sorteabas y empujabas a la gente, pudiste ver la figura del pelinegro con su típico uniforme, sonreíste el no cambia nunca. Ambos con los celulares se vieron sonrieron sin siquiera percatarse, bajaron la velocidad mientras se acercaban lentamente aun sin despegarse ninguno del celular pero llego un punto donde por fin se encontraron frente a frente en el centro de la torre. Pero tan absorta estabas en los ojos de él que no te diste cuenta de que unos pequeños copos de nieves caían lentamente dando una imagen única.

_**"Waratteru." "Kimi datte"**_

_**"Naiteru no?" **__**"Kimi datte"**_

_**"Suki da yo" "Boku datte"**_

_**"Mata aeru yo." "Matteru"**_

-Estás sonriendo- le apuntaste aun con el teléfono sonrió aun mas

-También tú- te acaricio la mejilla pero viste algo en sus mejillas, que además de estar un tanto sonrojado por el frio según tú

-¿Estás llorando?- eso te sorprendió y con la mano libre le limpiaste algunas lagrimillas que corrían por sus mejillas, imperceptibles pero que tú veías

-Tu también- no supiste cunado pero sentiste las cristalinas gotas salir de tus ojos, es cierto estabas llorando pero es que sabias que esta seria la ultima ves en mucho tiempo mas que se verían juntos-Te amo.- te soltó, tu le sonreíste no sabias como pero sonreíste demasiado feliz por fin dijo esa palabra, la dijo, no la escribió como pocas veces lo hace, ahora lo dijo fuerte y claro para ti

-Te amo, también- sonreíste cuando lo viste sonreír un poco mas, se escucho la alarma de su reloj de mano, supiste que el tiempo juntos se había agotado, fue demasiado corto para ustedes aunque habían estado aun mas. No querías dejarlo ir así que te separaste un poco para sacar tu bufanda y ponérsela hibari por su cuello

-Nos volveremos a encontrar- te dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al tuyo, tu hiciste lo mismo para que por fin se diesen un beso lleno de sentimiento, de felicidad, tristeza, enfado por que no podrían verse en mucho tiempo, ya que él se iría a Italia con Tsuna y los demás, se separaron luego de un rato, los besos de hibari siempre te dejaban sin aliento te abrazaste a él lo máximo que pudiste el también para luego separarse y verse un poco a los ojos y que el diera un ultimo beso suave en tus labios y terminara alejándose mientras las lagrimillas salían de tus ojos.

-Estaré esperando!- gritaste lo mas fuerte no importaba que las demás personas te vieran como loca, solo importaba el que hibari giro y te sonrió para luego irse de nuevo corriendo mientras tu sonreías al ver su figura alejarse- te esperare, no tardes, ne?- fue tu ultimo susurro al viento.

_**Matteru.**_

OMAKE… años después…

te encontrabas saliendo apurada hacia tu empleo otro atraso y el jefe te mataría, así que recogías todo hasta que tu celular sonó ese tono especial que tenias para él

-kyoga?, hablaste al micrófono del celular para escuchar a hibir entonando el himno de siempre- jajaja así que eso

-si soy yo, omnívora…

-jaja lo supuse… pero kyoga no tengo mucho tiempo, ahora tengo que salir corriendo al trabajo o el jefe me matara!- tomaste por ultimo el maletín mientras llevabas el abrigo en la mano, estaba nevando una nieve tan blanca y bella como la ultima ves que se vieron

-no creo que tengas tiempo para eso…- sonaba muy seguro, pero no le diste importancia solo abriste la puerta para poder salir

-no te creo, sabes que…-soltaste el teléfono, frete a ti estaba kyoga con un traje negro, corbata negra y una camisa mirada y en su cabeza hibir, no sabias si reírte de la imagen de un hombre ya maduro con cara serie pero con un pajarillo sobre su cabeza o de llorar al verle enfrente de ti después de tanto años

-esperaste mucho?- te pregunto con una sonrisa, soltaste todas las cosas que cargabas y te lanzaste a sus brazos él te recibió mientras hibir volaba para alejarse y posarse en la rama de un árbol

-tardaste mucho!- le reprendiste aun con la voz rota del llanto, él te abrazo, ya no importaba nada solo que ya estaba devuelta contigo

- Tadaima…-susurro contra tu pelo hibari tu sonreíste y le miraste a los ojos

- Okaerinasai… kyoga…

* * *

-…-

**N.A: ñe… no se como habrá quedado pero me gusto mas el omake xDDDD, pero como sea, daya-chan! Este es tu regalito de navidad que te debía xDD espero que te haya gustado! :**

**Bueno me retiro chicas tengo cosas que hacer ya que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar xdd! Estén bien y…. FELIZ AÑO (atrasado xDDD)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿C**_**omentarios?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	4. Chapter 4

N.A: Buenas a todos los qu ese pasan por aquí! xDDD, primero gracias por sus comentarios!, de verdad me ayudan a continuar, asi que domo-arigato!. Este me lo pidió vivi-chan asi que vivi eh aquí un one con Dino. Espero que este dino te guste eso si, XDDD bueno no lateo asi que vamos con el shot!

_-…..-_

* * *

_Your Love will surely Skyrocket _

_(Gumi Megpoid)_

_**Himeta tokimeki itsumo dokidoki**__**  
**__**Hanasu tokidoki tamesu kakehiki**__**  
**__**Anata no mae jya iiko ni naru no**__**  
**__**Warui bunbun wa hikaeteoku ne**__  
_

-Dino!- gritas mientras corres por el patio- Dino!

-ah!, usagi-chan!- viste al chico voltear para verte, un lindo rubio de cabellos un poco largos, y con esa sonrisa que era la culpable de que te sonrojaras- aquí- le viste mejor, estaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol y en poco tiempo junto a él respirando agitadamente- ¿paso algo?

-yo…- intentas recobrar el aire pero al ver al chico a poca distancia de ti te hace sonrojar. Y pensar que el te coloco el mote de usagi porque te gustan los conejos…-"Dino es tan lindo…"- Piensas mientras te enfrascas en tu imaginación

_**Te o nigiru koto sozoushite wa**__**  
**__**Itsumo kogarete akaku natteru**__**  
**__**Okashi tsukuri ni chousenshite mo**__**  
**__**Itsumo kogashite watase zujimai**_

-¿Usagi-chan?- dino te mira extrañado – ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡ah!- despiertas de tu pequeño retardo y miras apenada al chico- lo siento pero intente hacer las galletas que te prometí, pero se me quemador…- comienzas hacer un puchero con intenciones de llorar

-no importa- te reconforta con una sonrisa pequeña logrando que dejes tus pucheros y lo mires un tanto sonrojada- además no me gustan tanto los dulces- termina diciendo con otra sonrisa pero en eso suena la campana que da terminado el receso- creo que es hora de entrar a clases- comienza a caminar – nos vemos más tarde usagi-chan! – solo le respondes con un movimiento de mano en señal de despedida.

_**Sansuu wa tokui demo**__**  
**__**Koi no keisan wa dekimasen**__**  
**__**Hoshi ni negai o komete**__**  
**__**Anata ni kyuukouka**_

Ahora estás en tu ventana mirando las estrellas y buscando alguna que te ayude, pero sin contar con ello ves, en un segundo, pasa una estrella fugaz

-Por favor…- juntas las manos como en una oración cerrando tus ojos- dame el valor para poder decirle lo que siento…- y en tu mente aparece un chico rubio y de lindo ojos, haciendo que se sonroje y junte más sus manos para pedirle con más fuerzas- ¡Por favor!

**¡** _**LOVE LOVE**__**  
**__**Uta o utau kara motto motto mite hoshii**_

_**¡LOVE, LOVE!**_

_**Aiaigasa toka yumemiteru no**__**  
**__**Kitto kitto kanau yo ne**_

Ves como resplandece la estrella al fin del horizonte dejándote con muchas esperanzas para el día que sigue.

-di…no…?- observas como el chico de cabellos dorados y cálida mirada miel veía a otras chicas, específicamente a sus piernas con gesto pensativo- … tal vez le guste las chicas que tengan sus piernas más al descubierto…- miras las tuyas propias que iban en un pantalones un poco gastado pero lindo-… recuerdo que traigo una falda y medias hasta las rodillas… si me iré a cambiar al baño!- pasas corriendo sin fijarte que el rubio retaba a las chicas que tenían las faldas más arriba de lo que estaba permitido.

_**Ano ko wa sukoshi otonappokute**__**  
**__**Nagai sono ashi waza to miseteru**__**  
**__**Watashi mo sukoshi kenkyuu shiyou**__**  
**__**NIISO wa itara waza to miseru ne**__**  
**__**Shisen kanjita atsui manazashi**__**  
**__**Zutto mitekuru**__**  
**__**GATTSUPOZU da**__**  
**__**Futo furimuku to soko ni ita no wa**__**  
**__**Betsu no hito de kyaa**__**  
**__**DEDDOBOORU da**_

-Soy una tonta…- te quejabas mientras se volvías a ponerte los pantalones- maldito pervertido… al menos su novia le golpeo por andar mirándome…- guardaste sin delicadeza tu ropa de cambio, la falda y medias, para salir del baño a tu siguiente clase, en el laboratorio de ciencias- Dino ni si quiera estaba por allí…

No savias pero ahora medio colegio podía apreciar como un rubio miraba asesinamente al chico frente a él, el cual estaba tiritando ante la mirada intimidante del Rubio.

-Si te veo una vez más mirando lésbicamente a las chicas te ira muy mal… y más te vale no mirar a la usagi-chan que le mirabas las piernas- se acercó hasta acorralarlo- ¿entendido?- el chico asintió y después de una rápida disculpa salió corriendo para que el muchacho no lo vallase a matar. El ojimiel suspiro cansado mientras colocaba una mano en su frente mientras cerraba los ojos- hay usagi-chan tú y tus ideas…- se sonrojo al recordarte con la falda… tenía que admitir estabas muy tierna y linda vistiendo así pero él te prefería con tus típicas ropas.

_**Suki ni saseru KUSURI o**__**  
**__**Tsukuru tame ni kagaku KURABU ni**__**  
**__**Hairu junbi wa OK**__**  
**__**Asoko ni kyuukouka**_

-Señorita!- grito el profesor al verte ya que habías causado una pequeña explosión dejándote la cara y el delantal, antes blanco, un tanto sucio por suerte tenías lentes protectores – Valla al baño y límpiese y tómese la hora en poco saldremos- viste como suspiro con cansancio el profesor mientras el salón en si soltaba risillas al verte pasar rápido y murmurar una y otra vez un "disculpe" "perdón"

_**Nee nee dare o miteiru no**__**  
**__**Donna ko demo yattsukeru yo!**__**  
**__**Kousan sezaru o enai aite**__**  
**__**Usagi ni wa katemasen**__**  
**_

Puedes ver a tu lindo rubio hablar con una chica mientras ves la escena con cara triste, vuelves a tu taquilla para sacar una hoja con un conejito comiendo una zanahoria en el inferior y costado derecho de esta.

-mmm creo que tendré que hacerlo a la antigua…- dices para luego salir corriendo para adentrarte en un salón – que bueno que no haya nadie- te dices una vez dentro sentándote en una silla en especial- por favor solo léela tu…- concentrada y con un lápiz de forma de zanahoria te centras en escribir en la hoja.

_**Sansuu wa tokui demo**__**  
**__**Koi no keisan wa dekimasen**__**  
**__**Tsukue ni tegami irete**__**  
**__**Anata ni kyuujyuushou**_

-Por favor llega y léela rápido, ne?…- susurras dejándote recargar un rato en la puerta cerrada y vas a tus clases sin ver que una persona te ha visto salir y para luego adentrase al salón.

_**LOVE LOVE**__**  
**__**Anata no namae o nankai mo tonaeteru**__**  
**__**Koukaishitakunai ara iu yo**__**  
**__**Zutto zutto suki deshita**__**  
**_

Un chico empieza a sacar sus cosas debajo del escritorio encontrándose en un sobre que tiene un gatito y un conejo debajo de un paraguas. Sonriendo un poco comienza a leer la carta con sus ojos color miel. Pero una frase al final de la carta llama su atención

_"Por favor llega antes de que sea tarde en el lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez, ¡Espero tu respuesta!"_

-usagi…-se le escapa un susurro y en eso una lluvia fuerte comienza a caer- me tengo que dar prisa…- sale corriendo del salón cerrando la puerta, tropezando de vez en cuando pero no le importa ya que tú, esa chica que conoce bien, de seguro no llevo paraguas y estarás empapada esperándolo- … un poco más…

_**LOVE LOVE**_

_**Uta o utau kara motto motto mite hoshii**__**  
**__**Aiaigasa toka yumemiteru no**__**  
**__**Kitto kitto kanau yo ne**_

Puedes ver la silueta del rubio, y él puede verte con un paraguas debajo de un árbol junto a unos columpios en el patio del instituto,le ves sonreír, sabes que se hace la misma pregunta que tú ¿quién más que tú podrías ir con paraguas pero sin una chaqueta para pasar el frio que cala los huesos? .Le ves acercarse rápido.

-Usagi-chan…- espera que no pueda ver como tienes unas pequeñas lagrimillas recorren sus mejillas – perdón pero hace poco…-no pudo continuar por que te abalanzas a sus brazos, tirando el paraguas de por medio, a unos brazos que te recibieron gustosos

-crei, crei…- con el rostro escondido en su pecho sentiste que estabas temblando, pero no de frio

-shhh…- el oji miel te toma el rostro delicadamente y te mira a los ojos- perdón por no haber sido yo el que se atreviera antes –esto te deja desconcertada y el rubio soltó una pequeña risilla- si usagi-chan siento lo mismo o más de este sentimiento llamado amor…- roza su nariz con la tuya haciendo que cerraras los ojos al contacto.

_**¡LOVE, LOVE! , ¡LOVE, LOVE!**_

-Dino…- no puedes continuar ya que de un movimiento rápido el rubio junto sus labios con los tuyos propios en un beso un tanto apasionado, él sabía que no tenías experiencia pero a él le gustabas tal cual eras. Inicio como un eso inocente que en poco rato se volvía cada vez más apasionado, tú podrías ser primeriza pero aprendías rápido. Y como todo aquel ser vivo se tuvieron que separaron para poder respirar del oxígeno vital que necesitaban

-¿Esto responde todas tus dudas?- te pregunto en un susurro con las frentes unidas y los ojos abiertos mirando los tuyos que tanto le gustaban, asentiste aun con la respiración agitada- dicen que los besos bajo la lluvia son para la memorias… te parece si seguimos creando tu y yo memorias juntos?

-Si…- le sonríes a sujetando el rostro del chico y uniendo tus labios otra vez bajo la lluvia, no importaba si se enfermaban, total, formarían parte de las memorias que construirían juntos…

_**¡LOVE, LOVE! , ¡LOVE, LOVE!**_

* * *

-…...-

N.A: bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, esta es una de las canciones que más me gustan de gumi y que traten del amor (en realidad me gustan sus canciones más fuertes pero luego vendrá otra). Sin más me retiro porque tengo mucho sueño y espero que les haya gustado. Eso cuídense, sayo!


	5. Chapter 5

NA: sé que me mataran pero por obra y gracia del gran kami-sama no había podido subir cap!, sé que debo uno de xanxus pero este lo tenía hace mucho y espera que no desesperéis! (de echo estoy editando el documento aquí mismo desde mi FF así gomen pero el Word aún no se me arregla y da mucha vergüenza tener que usar el televisor de la sala principal para usar un note que es personal ;w; ). Bueno sin más aquí las Historia, espero que sea de su agrado!.

Decreto: ninguno de los personajes o canciones son de mi pertenencia, cada cual pertenece a su creador.

* * *

_**Miracle Gumiracle**_

_**Itsuno manika mainichi ni**_

_**Oitsumerareteru toki**_

_**muku shirazu shiawase ha**_

_**Nigete yuko no kamone**_

_**watashi nara anata no yaku **_

_**morai kizeki wo**_

Mirabas a enma con un poco de lastima, lastima mal disimulada ya que el te veía con vergüenza, otra vez los brabucones del colegio lo habían golpeado para sacar su dinero. Te acercaste con cuidado mientras sacabas de tu mochila algunos curitas para su lastimada cara y su mejilla

-enma deberías de decírselo a alguien- el chico bajo la mirada haciéndote sentir culpable, cuando terminaste de colocar el ultimo curita te ayudaste a pararse mientras ambos limpiaban un poco su uniforme.

-lo siento, pero no puedo, osino podría ser peor- lo sabias así que callaste y recogiste su mochila, que pos suerte, no tenía roto el cierre- muchas gracias…- el chico se comenzó a alejar mientras tú lo mirabas alejarse, tomaste una decisión al ver la figura de enma, para ti, tan poco protegida.

-mandare a volar esa mala suerte tuya!- levantaste el puño al cielo sin ser consiente que lo habías dicho más fuerte de lo normal haciendo que el chico se sonrojase al escucharte a lo lejos

_**okosu wa**_

_**hajime ga aru (Kurikaeshino)**_

_**owari mo aru? (Itsuka ha)**_

_**mawaru sekai ha matsuzuku**_

_**MIRAI KURURI**_

-Así que… quieres darle buena suerte?- te pregunto una de tus compañera, una pelinegra con visos castaños en su cabello que era amarrado por una coleta alta, sus ojos te miraban con duda pero con admiración- baya…- la viste suspirar y te preguntaste porque eiko suspiraba últimamente, y como si te leyera el pensamiento la chica te sonrió- es que… g-gokudera-san…- y lo comprendiste el muy loco bombardero tenia coladita a tu amiga sin que él lo supiese

-también te puedo dar la receta de dar buena suerte!- le comentaste haciendo que la chica se sonrojase y te sonriera, le correspondiste la sonrisa y ambas comenzaron a caminar a la intersección en la cual debían de separarse para ir cada quien a su lugar de estudios- nos vemos después eiko-chan!- la chica asintió para luego irse corriendo. Te dabas vuelta cuando captaste a una cabellera rojiza que no pasaría inadvertida por ti- enma?- decidiste seguirle, el chico no se dirigía adonde debían de ir todos los estudiantes en los días de semana, la escuela.

_**gooru no saki ni (Tooku Mieru)**_

_**michi ha aru no? (Shiritai)**_

_**odoru kurayam no naka**_

_**GUMI WA KURURI!**_

Dando unas pocas vueltas encontraste el lugar donde llego un puente, al parecer abandonado, y que debajo de este se encontraba enma con unos inquilinos

-… asi que por eso siempre lleva dinero- susurraste al ver como de unas bolsas sacaba algunos alimentos para los gatitos, los cuales correteaban o jugaban entre las piernas del pelirrojo que sonreía, una sonrisa que te sonrojo-…- diste media vuelta para salir corriendo- " fue como la típica escena de manga/anime shojo!"- pensaste aumentando el ritmo de tu maratón

_**suki na hito to hanarete mo**_

_**hoshi wa kirei na kotoni**_

_**konae kirezu naku yoru mo**_

_**Toki to shite aru yo ne?**_

_**watashi nara subete no **_

_**yaku tukaii**_

_**iyashite ageru wa**_

Te sentías como una acosadora al vigilar a enma tan de cerca, aunque claro como siempre algunos de los brabucones lo molestaban pero como siempre pasabas "casualmente" por el lugar y le sanabas el chico ya ni se avergonzaba mucho de tu presencia

Un día viste que él no salía como era de costumbre así que fuiste abusarlo para encontrar la desagradable noticia que por poco y te dan ganas de llorar.

-c-como que e-esta en el ho-hospital!?- le preguntaste y gritaste a una eiko que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar- dime que fue lo que paso, eiko!- le agarraste de los hombros sin ser consciente de que le asías daño

-n-no es n-nada grabe- la chica usaba unas de esas pollera con los hombros caído, tu apretaste las uñas sin ser consiente mientras eiko aguantaba las lágrimas de dolor de ambas cosas- so-solo sé que p-por suerte alguien lo sa-saco del camino del automóvil, ambos están fuera de peligro- a la chica le costaba hablar tu soltaste sus hombros al respirar más tranquila pero un grito te saco de tus pensamientos.

-estúpida mujer a ti también te deben de atender!- viste como la silueta de un peliplata tomaba a tu amiga de la mano para luego mirar los hombros de la chica y abrir los ojos un poco con espanto- t-tu- viste atrás de la espalda de eiko para encontrar que la chica tenía unos grabes rasguños en las espalda y también viste como tus uñas habían logrado sacar un poco de sangre por la presión que ejercías en ella. Eiko solo sonrió un poco para no preocupar a nadie y asintió para que gokudera no dijese ninguna palabra

-no hay problema- viste con arrepentimiento a los ojos de tu amiga que te miro cálidamente- no te preocupes yo hubiese estado igual que tu- la chica se dio vuelta para ir a ver el medico que ahora le atendería, mientras el peliplateado le veía alejarse

-que le sucedió?- preguntaste y el peliplata suspiro para Luego decirte la verdad. En realidad fue eiko quien salvo a enma, fue ella quien saco del camino al muchacho que venía ya mal herido por los agresores de siempre y que al momento de girar un cruce por poco y lo atrapa un automóvil, por suerte la pelinegras-castaña se encontraba a su lado y le salvo. Tsuna se encontraba junto a gokudera cerca así que presenciaron el accidente haciendo que actuaran lo más rápido posible para el bien de ambos

-juro que are pagar a esos malditos bastardos…- susurro con enojo el muchacho, tu suspiraste por suerte no fue nada grabe para ambos pero agradecerías en silencio que el bombardero les diera unas cuantas lecciones a los que siempre le hacen daño al pelirrojo y que el del automóvil también sufriese algunas lecciones.

_**atarashii asu (Machi dooshii)**_

_**kanarazu karu? (Shinjitsu)**_

_**noboru asahi yasashiku **_

_**genki dashite**_

Los días pasaron y tú ocupaste el lugar de enma en alimentar a los pequeños gatitos que se encariñaron contigo y tú con ellos. Viste como ya estaba anocheciendo así que te levantaste pero viste a un pelirrojo entrar en la "guarida neko-chan" (como le quisiste llamar al lugar) y se quedaba parado observándote. Ambos con un sonrojo. Dijiste un pequeño adiós y te marchaste lo más rápido posible.

_**kanashimi ha ne (omoi keredo)**_

_**wasubeteii (Naze nara?)**_

_**watashi hikiukeru kara**_

_**GUMI WA KURURI!**_

Pasaron los días y la rutina fue casi la misma, claro que en ocasiones ni coincidían pero en fin, pero como todo siempre en algo debe de salir mal esta ocasión no fue la excepción.

Unos tipos más grandes que los típicos brabucones entraron al lugar, tú te escondiste por si las dudas, la guarida fue casi destruida, solo casi porque en mitad de la destrucción apareció enma y tu saliste de tu escondite para sorpresa de los 5 tipos que ni siquiera se habían figado en tu lugar de escondite.

-enma!- pero uno te agarro de la mano y tapo tu boca, viste con terror como de apoco varios se fueron acercando al pelirrojo y tu nerviosismo creció al ver como llevaban armas blancas en sus manos para atacar a enma

-Este lugar nos pertenece niñatos- comento el que al parecer era el líder y que golpeo a enma en la cabeza para tirarlo al suelo, los gatitos salieron en tu ayuda, mordiendo en distinto puntos el que te sujetaba, lograste zafarte sin dejarle de obsequio una patada en las partes nobles- estúpido!- grito el hombre al ver como corrías pero te detuviste delante de ellos para proteger a enma como pudieses- eh? Así que la niña quiere jugar?- el hombre levanto una mano, tu cerraste los ojos esperando la abocetada la cual nunca llego así que decidiste abrirlos para apreciar como enma tenía al hombre con la mano inmovilizada, su cara parecía más seria y madura, sus ojos igualmente tú te sorprendiste porque ahora enma se veía mucho más decidido y te sorprendieron y a la ves sonrojaron sus palabras.

-Jamás permitiré que coloques una de tus sucias manos sobre la chica que quiero- lo dijo de un modo serio que tu supiste que no fue mentira, después vinieron los golpes que fueron precisos, los bandidos huyeron como las ratas que eran al ver que jamás superarían a TU enma

_**(Mirakuru – Gumikuru)**_

_**(Mirakuru – Gumikuru)**_

_**watashi nara anata no yaku morai**_

_**kizeki wo**_

-yo- viste como comenzó a ser el mismo de siempre, tú con unos sollozos le abrazaste para terminar estampando tus labios con los de él, él chico del cual estaban enamorada

-Enma! Yo también te quiero, me gustas!- confesaste sabiendo que el chico estaba tan rojo como tú- desde hace mucho!

-tu-tu tam-tambien m-me gus-gustas mucho!- supiste que eso le costó demasiado así que lo recompensaste con otro beso, y muchos más mientras soltaban risillas y los gatitos jugaban con ustedes

_**okosuwa**_

_**hajime ga aru (Kurikaeshino)**_

_**owari mo aru (Itsuka ha)**_

_**mawaru sekai ha tsuzuku**_

_**MIRAI KURURI**_

Los días pasaron, te enteraste que gokudera por fin supo distinguir más su cariño por eiko y ahora estaban de novios, te sorprendía como gokudera se podía calmar y casi parecer un cachorro obediente junto a tu amiga, aún más que a su "decimo" el cual estaba muy contento por la relación de ellos dos.

Tal vez, pensaste con ensoñación, enma tuviese uno de ese arranque románticos que tenía desde que se hicieron novios y te daría mucho más que esos besos sorpresa. Sonrojada te levantaste de la banca del parque al verlo llegar le abrazaste mientras él como siempre correspondía tímidamente

-sabes desde que te di mi beso ya no tienes mala suerte!- el chico se sonrojo como un tomate tu sonreíste tiernamente- eiko no tiene mala suerte porque gokudera siempre le da muchos besos… enma te gustaría dejar atrás tu mala suerte?- no esperaste muchos para soltarte y sonreírle

-la mala suerte me llevo contigo- te dijo mientras acariciaba con cariño y atención tu mejilla viéndote directamente a los ojos- pero creo que mucha buena suerte sería mejor, no?- no espero tu respuesta para besarte lo más que se pudiera. Los pétalos bailaban y giraban en el alrededor suyo, la noche se hacía presente las luces de los faros se prendían, una hermosa escena… que fue interrumpida sin querer por…

-miau…

Un neko…

_**gooru no saki ni (Tooku mieru)**_

_**michi ha aru no? (Shiritai)**_

_**okoru kurayami no naka**_

_**GUMI HA KURURI!**_

* * *

N.A: Espero no me maten pero es que lo tenía de reserva (emergencias como esta) no se preocupen que el de Xanxus lo llevo por la mitad solo me falta muchos que muchos detalles, eso cuídense y recuerden que… la mala suerte se quita con muchos besos! xDDDDD, Se que lo del neko fue como "que carajos" pero es que es para darle el toke "emina" o algo asi xDD, bueno Eiko es mo Ooc asi que por si las dudas tienen espero que sean resueltas, eso... cuídense y espero que me dejen comentarios!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas de la autora:**__**Bueno primero que nada… gomenasai! (reverencia estilo gokudera) sé que no tengo el perdón de kami por hacerles esperar tanto pero verán hasta a mí no me gusta cómo me quedo xanxus en este one-shot , pero era mejor que el otro y creo que la canción le viene un poco, pero en fin, la cantante es Super-Cell y la canción es: Perfect-Day canción que la tenía para otro personaje pero como ven me salió mas xanxus, espero no les moleste la personalidad de este xanxus, pero creo que es el verdadero llegase a leer esto, me mataría por cómo... etto.. Saben, mejor a leer!**_

_**Cursiva: recuerdos**_

_**Negrita y Cursiva: letra de la cancion**_

_**Decreto: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la magaka y autora ****Akira Amano** , solamente eiko y exeptuando a la autora. la cancion pertenece a super-cell mientras que el trama es de mi propia creacion._

Perfect Day…Super-Cell

_**Dare mo inai douro de**_

_**Ryoute wo hiroge aruita**_

_**Me wo tojite kara watashi wa sotto**_

_**Kokoro no naka de**_

_**Chiisana kake wo shita nda**_

Caminabas con la cabeza cabizbaja, no habías alcanzar el vuelo del avión que se dirigía camino a Italia, una región que no conocías, las lágrimas caían en tu rostro, habías jurado no caer otra vez en algo parecido. Recordaste cuando de pequeña tampoco alcanzaste despedirte de tu amiga eiko, lo lamentabas ya que desde hace muchos años no tenían comunicación, y ahora como si fuese un chiste la historia se repetía pero en esta ocasión fue el líder del escuadrón independiente de los Vongolas, de los cuales trabajabas, el líder de los Varia.

Con un la manga de tu cortaviento* secaste las lágrimas de tu rostro, tsuna te dedico una mirada de lastima, tu no hiciste ni el más mínimo para intentar que sacara esa mirada

-yo…- le viste a los ojos, él se rasco la nuca en signo de nerviosismo- … será mejor que nos vayamos…- te abrió la puerta trasera del taxi pero negaste con la cabeza

-necesito estar un momento… sola… de verdad, lo necesito- el peli castaño suspiro y asintió diciendo que no dejaras de contestar el celular en cualquier momento, sonreíste un poco, él siempre se comportaba así aunque eras solo un poco más joven que él. Al poco tiempo el monto el taxi para irse hasta su hogar, diste media vuelta para tomar otro taxi, para dar de dirección que conocías y necesitabas en este momento.

_**Hakusen kara ochitara make**_

_**Mukashi konna no yatteta**_

_**Ahh~**_

_**Nanka natsukashii na**_

Pagaste el camino recorrido, saliste del vehículo para recorrer un poco a paso lento el lugar de las vías del tren, lugar que ya no circulaba ningún tren. El viento de verano surcaba tu rostro, era relajante tanto así como si fuese una caricia y sin proponértelo evocaste distintos recuerdos de xanxus, uno en especial para esta ocasión que te eso sacar una pequeña sonrisa

_-porque me han dejado a cargo de una basura como tú- escupió el pelinegro mientras tú le dedicabas una mirada desafiante, luego caminaste por las vías del tren un lugar que era rodeado de naturaleza y daba una buena vista al mar y que además esta vía llevaba hasta cerca de una pequeña estación que daba al mar_

_-fácil, soy la única que no ha intentado tirártele encima para matarte o la que te puede llegar a tener un poco más de paciencia, de veras tu forma de ser deja demasiado que desear- suspiraste al ver como el pelinegro dejaba de caminar para darte una mirada envenenada- o vamos… no te comportes como un niño, sabes que es verdad_

_-basura…_

_-basura, sí, pero basura joven y mucho más buena!- le sacaste la lengua luego de dejarle un poco sorprendido, sonreíste interiormente de seguro que tu amiga eiko te alabaría por enfrentarte a tan temible hombre. Una sonrisa traviesa surco tu rostro y decidiste jugar ese juego que eiko y tu jugaban- mira hagamos al, un juego_

_-no estoy para juegos y menos con juegos basuras como sus dueños_

_-"de veras que necesitas más cuidado de tratar a las personas"- pensaste para luego suspirar- el juego es simple, tu deberás intentar adivinar lo que este pensado y yo te daré algunas pistas_

_-… que hay de premio para el que gana?- pregunto un tanto más interesado al acercarse a ti, sin estar consiente que a ti su cercanía te hacía sentir de nervios_

_-p-pues…-te acariciaste el brazo izquierdo para intentar calmarte- el que gana, le dará el día perfecto al otro!- soltaste con una sonrisa dirigida especialmente a xanxus, el cual dudo un momento pero luego asintió y ambos se dieron la mano en señal de trato, explicaste las reglas y comenzaron a jugar._

-Ese fue un día… un Día perfecto…

_**It's a perfect day**_

_**Hikokigumo hashitte oikaketa**_

_**Itsuka te wa todokutte**_

_**Sou shinjiteita kedo**_

_**Sora wa amari ni tookatta kara**_

_**Chippoke na jibun ga kanashiku omoetanda**_

Y recordaste que habían llegado a un empate, ninguno daba crédito, intentaron desempatar por varios momentos más pero no hubo cambio alguno. Alzaste las manos hacia el cielo intentando alcanzarle. Las bajaste de un solo movimiento, las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a ti al recordar como al jefe varia se le escaparon varias sonrisas sinceras, solo sonrisas contigo. Miraste hacia el frente recordando una de las frases de tu amiga Eiko.

_-sabes hay ocasiones que debes de dejar el orgullo enterrado para darte presencia de lo que te rodea es aún mejor que lo que piensas- viste a la pelinegra sonreír con sus ojos resplandecientes ante las estrellas de la constelación- estoy segura que algún día el orgullo tal vez haga que perdamos el contacto_

_-eso no es verdad!, el orgullo no ara que nosotras nos separemos!- levantaste el puño hacia el cielo, la pelinegra te sonrió alegremente y se levantó para tomarte de la mano y correr hacia la feria que estaba en el lugar_

_**Omoetanda**_

Caminaste jugando en la vía, reíste un poco a pesar de las lágrimas, ese juego te gustaba ya que te recordaba a xaxus, porque aunque no lo admitiera el siempre sacaba un lado infantil contigo. Te detuviste para mirar hacia el pequeño trazo de mar que se veía atraes de la vegetación

-siempre el orgullo… y con ello jamás te dije las palabras que te quería decir- un nudo se formó en tu garganta, bajaste la mirada para ahora ir en el centro de la vía, otros recuerdos inundaban tu mente.

_**Moshimo ima inseki ga**_

_**Futte kiteru to shite mo**_

_**Watashi wa kigatsuku koto mo dekizu**_

_**Tengoku iki de**_

"_**Maa ikka sore mo ari kana"**_

Varias ocasiones tuviste la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentías, sabias que aunque viniera en contadas ocasiones te enamorabas más de él, no importaba las burlas de algunos de tus compañeros, aunque a cada uno le decías solo unas palabras de ciertas y quedaban callados, en especial gokudera que tenía ya una novia y no dudabas en sacarle en cara lo mal novio que era.

Siempre tuviste muchas oportunidades, te decías y regañabas mentalmente, pero cuando por fin encontrabas el valor este desaparecía y con un simple "ya que más da" pensabas en otro día sacarlo a flote, pero como el destino era cruel ahora solo te queda callar esos sentimientos, en especial cuando supiste que el jefe varia, tu cielo personal, estaba comprometido con una mujer de Italia, una mafiosa "poderosa", y solo se casarían para una unión de familias, pero aunque tu jefe, tsuna, intento hacer varios tipos de arreglos para que esto no ocurriera y tú no sufrieras ahora estas aquí, en estas vías de tren abandonadas, llorando por que no pudiste despedirte de aquel hombre que tanto querías y que ahora ni si quiera sabia de tus sentimientos

-es mejor… solo hubiera sido un estorbo…

_**Ano hi chiisana bouken**_

_**Sukoshi tsuyoku nareta you na**_

_**Ahh~**_

_**Taisetsu na omoide**_

De un soplido de vientos los recuerdos te volvieron a embargar, un recuerdo en especial, de tu amiga eiko.

_-sabes, no creo que sea lo más sensato pero en ocasiones algunos recuerdos me dan la fuerza para seguir adelante, la valentía y el optimismo que siempre debemos de tener- señalo al cielo justo en el momento que un avión cruzaba por el tan espacioso y bello cielo azul dejando solo una línea blanca- estoy segura que si recordamos lo que queremos nos aremos mucho más fuertes y seremos capaz de seguir adelante sin importar que tan doloroso sea el presente-la pelinegra de coleta te sonrió mientras te daba su mano para que te apoyaras en ella- vamos, aún queda mucho que hacer!_

-… es cierto- te limpiaste las lágrimas que tenías en tus ojos- no debo de rendirme… aunque sea una pérdida de tiempo…. Quiero que sepas que es lo que me haces sentir- apretaste fuertemente tu pecho, tomaste aire y amarraste tu cabello para que pudiese ver mejor antes de echar a correr, con una sonrisa en los labios, corrías sin importar que en ocasiones tropezaras, rememorabas algunos de los momentos alegres e incluso las peleas entre xanxus y tú. Corrías sabiendo que la única estación de bus se encontraba a unos cuantos minutos a correr-Este día debe de ser perfecto, este día te diré lo que siento, no me importa un rechazo… solo quiero decirte cuanto es lo que te amo- y otra vez como si de una película se tratase viste tus mejores momentos con xanxus corriendo y haciendo que algunas lágrimas salieran de tus bellos ojos

_**It's a perfect day**_

_**Hikokigumo hashitte oikaketa**_

_**Kitto te wa todokutte**_

_**Dare mo shinjite nai kedo**_

_**Watashi shitterunda yo, datte**_

_**Hora mieru zettai tsukamaerun dakara!**_

-nada me ara retroceder, sé que alcanzare mi cielo….¡Nada me detendrá!- corriste el último tramo que quedaba para llegar a la estación abandonada , lo gritaste a nadie en especial, solo te quedaba cruzar el umbral y correr un poco más hasta la estación de buses, sentías tus pulmones ardientes, exigiendo un respiro, así que decidiste caminar a paso lento hacia la puerta de la estación abandonada para recuperar un poco de fuerzas

_**Ahh**_

Claro que no contaste que te encontrarías a algunas personas familiares al salir y detenerte en el umbral.

-q-que… que está pasando…- soltaste al ver a esas figuras allí de pie frente a ti, una con una sonrisa tierna y otra con una con una sonrisa torcida

-vaya sí que demoraste esta vez en el recorrido, basura- las lágrimas se agolparon en tus ojos, intentaste frenarlas pero un cálido abrazo hiso que soltaras mas

-ya, ya, estamos aquí, somos reales, ¿sí?- una pelinegra de cabellos cortos te soltó de sus brazos y te miro sonriente mientras algunas lágrimas también caían de sus ojos verdes

-Eiko….-te mordiste el labio al ver como la voz te fallabas, volteaste a mirar al hombre que estaba frente a ustedes mirándoles con burla- Xan-Xanxus….

_**Ikidomari tobikoete hashiru**_

_**Doko made mo**_

-que pasa basura?- eiko te soltó y dándote un pequeño empujo te acerco a xaxus, haciéndote quedar frente a frente-… y no hay algo para mí?- asentiste rápidamente con la cabeza aun que las lágrimas aún seguían no sabías si eran reales o que pero saltaste a sus brazos quedando en su pecho

-te amo tanto… te juro que lo hago- murmuraste y levantaste el rostro cuando él te hiso hacerlo con el dedo índice tomándote del mentó- te amo…

-yo también, basura… aunque demoraste he de decir, las basuras siempre serán basu- le cortaste para por fin cerrarle la boca con un beso, un beso que transmitían todo lo que ambos sentían, un beso apasionado pero que no dejaba de lado la delicadeza, sentiste su lengua invadir tu boca entera, como queriendo rastrear todo el lugar o marcarlo como de su propiedad, sonreíste en el beso, aunque el gruño un poco te apretó más asía el con sus brazos

-Ejem…siento interrumpir pero... consíganse un cuarto-soltó eiko haciendo que ambos se separaran lentamente, viste a tu amiga dedicándole tu mejor mirada de muerte- que?, aunque me veas así tengo a un nene que alimentar y un esposo que está por hacer explotar algo si no vuelvo con el

-… eh!?- te soltaste de xaxus y viste a tu amiga como si fuera un extraterrestre- como…cuando… donde… como…

-oh vamos, no creerás eso de que los bebes se entregan por cigüeña- te soltó haciéndote sonrojar y aunque desviaste tu mirada viste a xanxus un poco también sonrojado- volví porque mi querido esposo no entiende que no me gusta Italia- suspiro- intente regresar antes, pero… bueno no pude por varios motivos que te explicare, aunque debo de decir que encontrarse con xanxus en medio del pasillo corredor intentando volver a la salida estuvo bueno

-eh?- volteaste a ver al mencionado que se sonrojo hasta el tope con lo dicho por la pelinegra- como… pero el compromiso…

_**Such a perfect day**_

_**Tachidomatte sora wo aoidara**_

_**Aoi aoi canvas(kyanbasu ni)**_

_**Hitosuji no kumo ga kakenuketa**_

_**Itsuka no sora to onaji**_

_**Dakara ima**_

_**Mou ichido dake te wo nobashita**_

-el chico vongola lo pudo arreglar, además yo no dejaría algo tan valioso como tú, en este lugar…-te sonrojaste viste como xanxus intentaba mantenerse serio pero con la mirada a un lado y ese sonrojo era imposible- … además no permitiría que nadie usurpara tu lugar, eres mía y lo serás para siempre

-…- te quedaste sin palabras de verdad esa era una declaración única pero el suspiro a tu lado hiso que salieras de tu mundo

-los mafiosos siempre tan únicos- suspiro tu amiga y le quedaste viendo- que?, aún tengo mucho que contarte…- pero no pudo continuar con el llanto de un bebe, los tres giraron para encontrarse con un peli plateado de ojos verde cargando un pequeño bulto del cual se veían unas manitos que parecían tan frágiles que parecían de porcelana- así que ya no aguanto estar lejos de su mamá

-Go-Gokudera!?- te sorprendiste, otra vez en el día- tu… p-pero… como… cuando… donde…

-se te está pegando mucho esa frase, basura- xanxus te envolvió con sus brazos por detrás mientras miraban, ambos, a eiko con él bebe en brazos- hey basura- dijo mirando hayato que soltó un gruñido- no podías esperar más?

-que más quieres? Mi hijo quería a su madre- respondió de lo más natural dejándote aun más sorprendida

-bueno creo que es un poco tarde pero… les presento a mi marido, Gokudera Hayato y a mi hijo Ren Gokudera- eiko sonreía incluso con sus ojos ante la mención de su marido e hijo, xanxus te hiso caminar hasta llegar para ver a l niño que era casi tan idéntico como a su madre

-es precioso… pero cuando…-xanxus te corto dándote un beso en tu cabeza

-será mejor que nos vayamos, osino el bambino ese de seguro llorara a mares aún mas

-lo que dice xanxus-kun es cierto- sientes a tu chico tensarse ante el apodo que eiko le dio- además de seguro que necesitan tiempo para ustedes- soltó un tanto picara haciéndote sonrojar

-eiko, de verdad, tenemos que regresar, el décimo quiere ver a Ren

-yo me pregunto si no querrá hacer que ren se quede sin padre…digo, recuerda que soy algo así como su hermanita menor y dino-nii también es como mi hermano mayor - soltó la pelinegra mientras se alejaban para subir al automóvil que estaba afuera. Te quedaste mirándoles para luego dar media vuelta y enfrentar al chico que estaba contigo

-… entonces?- arrastraste la palabra al ver como él te miraba con una ceja alzada

-que más tengo que decir?, eres mi novia, futura prometida y futura madre de mis hijos- juraste que aunque estabas sonriendo ahora podías competir con un tomate de lo tan roja que estabas.

-claro, pro que no?, pero tú tienes que jurar ser mío y simplemente mío?- xanxus te miro sonriente mientras se acerca para poder darte otro de sus besos pero la bocina del automóvil les hiso detenerse

-juro que are que eiko me las page- murmuraste para luego, junto con tu ahora novio, subir al automóvil

Lo bueno es que tenías ahora tiempo de sobra para estar con el líder de varia.

_**Te wo nobashita**_

**Omake…**

-YO…. Basura, es decir decimo vongola…-esa era una de las pocas y muy contadas ocasiones en que xanxus estaba tan nervioso y rogaba a todos los dioses para que el capo frente al pudiera darle una oportunidad y hacer que dejara un poco de su descendencia junto a ti, eso sí solamente junto a ti.

-de-decimo de ver-verdad… es que…- el guardián de la tormenta también estaba tanto o más nervioso que el líder de Varia y es que aunque adoraba y quería a su jefe tanto así como si fueran hermanos ahora estaba rezando para que le dejara seguir ejerciendo su función de padre y poder darle un hermano a su hijo Ren y que su esposa Eiko no quedara viuda.

-Así que… quieren mi consentimiento…- murmuraba muy tranquilo tsuna dejando eso si una densa atmosfera en su alrededor, tanto así que la palabra "muerte" se veía por todos lados, al igual que "peligro"- hayato… tú te adelantaste demasiado, no crees?- el peli plata tembló- mientras xanxus tu hiciste sufrir mucho a mi pequeña y querida hermanita menor…- el pelinegro se tensó, tsuna se puso de pie y estaba a punto de invocar a su caja animal-… pónganse a rezar- soltó

Mientras tanto tú y eiko se encontraban a las afueras del salón escuchando todo el alboroto. Eiko soltó un suspiro y tú le miraste interrogante a lo que ella te sonrió

-sabes?, al menos dino no está aquí para hacer el doble de martirio- te recorrió un escalofrió al ver a un rubio que pasaba a tanta velocidad en su caballo que ambas se quedaron estáticas

-e-ese era… era dino, no es cierto?

-sabes, seme antojo un poco de paste y estoy segura que ren despertara luego, porque no vamos a una pastelería?- eiko se levantó y tú le seguiste

Deberás con todo el alma deseabas que xanxus sobreviviera o sino… quedarías viuda antes de tiempo.

_**Fin**_

_**N.A: see chafa y lo que sea pero es que se me hiso muy difícil! ;W; y la musa se fue de parranda con a inspiración y cada vez que llegaban yo estaba sin pc!, fue otros!, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, cualquier queja y demases háganme el favor de decírmelo, y me retiro ahora siendo las …. 4 de la mañana y casi de infiltrada aquí, nos vemos!**_

_***Corta viento: es una chaqueta delgada especialmente usada para verano (aunque hay personas, como aquí su servidora, que la ocupan casi siempre en toda época del año).**_


End file.
